Wireless networks are configured for many purposes. They may be configured in small areas, such as a residence, or larger areas such as an enterprise-wide network. In some cases, wireless networks extend over entire cities, states, continents and the globe. Generally, wireless networks include a plurality of nodes, each node capable of at least one-way communication.
Node diversity is common among networks. For example, nodes may have different purposes, locations and abilities. Some of this diversity is due to the age of a node, power limitations of a node, antenna limitations, etc. Diversity may be further increased by an expanded or changed scope of the mission of some nodes and/or portions of the network.
Both hardware and software differences may exist between nodes, and across the network. Hardware differences may include component age, technology, power supply, antenna design, etc. Software differences may include limitations due to memory, processor speed, protocol availability, software version, etc.
Thus, considerable diversity may exist in a network.